before_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Before Dawn Wiki
About Before Dawn ''Before Dawn ''is a series of young-adult fantasy novels. It follows the lives of two exotic teenagers: a potent werewolf, Chase Elliott, and a female vampire, Alice Taylor. The star-crosed lovers form a powerful bond, but their relationship grows fragile under their forbidden relationship between the rivaling species. The primary conflict in the series mainly involves the two struggling to keep their connection alive, while dealing with the consequences of being more than merely human. Plot Overview There is currently a total of three books in the original Before Dawn ''saga, including the second book ''Chasing Sun, and the third Darkest Hour. Before Dawn It is 4700 in futuristic post-Alaska, commonly known as SkyFalls. In this province, a young eighteen-year-old boy, William "Chase" James Elliott has lived four years in the Shadow Pack, which consists of a group of werewolves, ever since he was attacked by a bear at the age of fourteen leading to him having to change in order to survive. Before Chase turns nineteen years old, he is told to become dispersal and leave his pack to find a soulmate, following tradition. Unfortunately, other than his friend Lydia Collins, few females have held his interest, and Chase is not so enthusiasic for his birthday. When he does turn nineteen forever, his pack suggests he leave with Lydia, believing they will form a relationship. However it is not long before Lydia is killed, and Chase struggles to find his way. Although full of grief for his loss, he ends up seeking a local high school in the Mortal Territory, (human-inhabitated village) curious about his possible life if he were still human. There, he meets a young female vampire, fifteen-year-old Alice Taylor who he involuntarily falls for. The two soon form a connection after he discovers she is a supernatural creature as well, and their trusting friendship eventually melts as they realize they are in love. However, it is expected by the Shadow Pack that Chase return after four months as a dispersal wolf with his new mate, although he is hesitant to bring Alice as he knows that vampires and werewolves have been incompatible for thousands of years. The story ends with the two hopeful as ever, willing to risk their lives to be with each other, as they migrate couragously back to the pack. Chasing Sun Two years have passed, and Chase and Alice are still deeply in love. During this time, the Shadow Pack however has been reluctant to welcome Alice into the pack, and Chase is considering leaving with Alice. Their relationship is saved though, when the wolf who changed Chase, twenty-seven-year-old, Talon, discovers Chase has the clairvoyance, meaning he can read and understand a loved one's thoughts and feelings, proving Alice's innocence. Chase also learns a fact about his name, and is amazed to learn the pack called him Chase, as they telepathically figured he could keep the ones he loved even in the threatening daylight, hence the book's title, Chasing Sun, which refers to chasing the sun away metaphorically. Darkest Hour Darkest Hour, the final book, has not been released yet, but is planned to by 2016. Category:Browse